Chocolate Man
Well hi Kiddies, your Old FIEND, CREEPS, has TEMPO-SCARE-RALLY turned my CASTLE here, into A CANDY CHOP that's really on the CUTTING-EDGE. Heh-Heh, yes, I have all SLAY-VORS OF LOLLISLOPS AND COLORFUL CANDY-SLAINS ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. But, here's a real TREAT for you all tonight. It's about a brother and sister who figure out that some chocolate is a little hard to swallow hee-hee... Back in 1897, a little girl and boy played together outside of a home in the backwoods of southern-Arkansas one afternoon. A man in a top-hat strolled down the path and stopped at their home. It was a dark, cloudy-day out, and the man looked like a silhouette in the forest, who's outline seemed to shine white. The silhouette of the man wore a tuxedo and he spoke to the children: "good day Children. I am called Chocolate Man. How would you care for some chocolate?". "Howdy sir, yes please!" they replied, smiling, with the girl spinning a wooden-top in the dirt. They reached out their hands standing up and Chocolate Man gave them both a bar of chocolate. "There you two children go. Now, if you ever need help at anytime, just call my name three times in a row alright?" Chocolate Man asked, explaining to them. "Yes sir thank y'all" the girl and boy replied. Chocolate Man faded-out, vanishing before the kids. "Wowee! Did y'all see that, Sister?" the boy asked the girl. "Yes, I did Simon. Chocolate Man must be a haint or somethin'!" she replied. "I agree Abigail" Simon told her. Later on, Simon and Abigail went out, onto the front porch of the home, and saw two older bullies come up the path. They stopped in the front yard of the home and the one bully said to Simon and Abigail: "howdy, we see that y'all got a wood top there. Give it to us!". "No this is our top!" Abigail replied. "Y'all better give it to us now kids!" the other bully demanded. "Hey, leave m'Sister alone!!" Simon told them. The bullies came up, onto the porch, punching Simon hard in his mouth. He yelled in pain, spitting out two of his teeth from his mouth. "DON'T HIT MY BROTHER!!!!" Abigail screamed at the bullies. The second one yanked the top out of her hands and they ran off. "Chocolate Man! Chocolate Man! Chocolate Man!" Abigail called out. Chocolate Man appeared in the side yard, going to the porch. "Hello children, what seems to be the problem?" Chocolate Man asked. "Two older bullies punched two of my teeth out of my mouth and stole our top sir!!" Simon replied, explaining. "Not to worry Children, I shall help you" Chocolate Man responded and disappeared before Simon and Abigail. The bullies spun the wooden top on the path, together. "Yeah, look at that there thing go, Harry" one bully said to the other one. "Yeah Jed, those little brats probably are still cryin' too" Harry replied to him. Chocolate Man materialized next to them on the path. "Hello boys, I believe I shall take that" Chocolate Man said to Harry and Jed, grabbing the top. "Hey, what the?!?" the bullies said, seeing him and standing up from on their knees. Shining-eyes of white appeared on Chocolate Man and he gripped Jed by his throat, choking him. Chocolate Man's mouth cracked-open, baring pointy-teeth that were glowing-white like his outline and eyes. Chocolate Man hissed, and the monster's stong-grip around Jed's throat transformed him into a statue of chocolate, standing on the path, murdering him. Harry screamed in horror, racing back up the rocky, dirt-path. Harry returned to Simon and Abigail's big home, where he stood in their side yard. The creature appeared before him, hissing away at him, with his pointed-teeth. As Harry screamed and screamed, Chocolate Man bit into his face, transforming the bully into another chocolate statue, killing him. The monster gnawed a chunk out of the chocolate statue's cheek swallowing it whole, hissing. Abigail came outside gasping at the scene. Chocolate Man dropped the wooden top on the ground and Abigail picked it up, returning inside. The monster continued to feast on the chocolate statue gnawing at it with its pointy-teeth and fangs, hissing away as its eyes glowed-white. What a SWEET ENDING that was, eh, Kiddies? And what a SWEET TOOTH Chocolate Man had too heh-heh. I guess that just TOPS IT for Simon and Abigail, but it really BITES for Harry doesn't it ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!